Water and Twinkies
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Takes place after the "I owe you" in 1x06, Always Buy Retail. I suck at summaries but this is basically what I think should have happened. Rated M. Two-shot. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a prompt from Tumblr and set during 1x06, Always Buy Retail, after Beckett mentions that Castle saved her life and he says that she owes him. This is how I think it should have ended. Not for the kiddies!**

**Disclaimer: **If I can convince you that I am Andrew W Marlowe then I know I am doing my job right, but sadly I am not.

**Water and Twinkies**

"_Probably saved my life."_

"_I _definitely_ saved your life. And you know what that means, don't you? It means you owe me."_

"_Owe you what?"_

"_Whatever I want."_

Beckett lifted a brow, incredulously. "And what _exactly_ do you want, Castle?" She had a pretty good idea, but she wanted to see if he'd be brave enough to ask her.

Castle's eyes darkened as he stepped towards her. "Oh, I think you _know_ what I want, Detective Beckett." He was now only a few inches away from her and still getting closer, his face leaning into hers. At first Kate was sure he was going to kiss her but then his lips swerved left, stopping at her ear and Kate nearly shuddered at his next words. "A date."

Then he pulled back, causing her to blink is surprise. "Wh-what?"

He was grinning, aware of the effect he had on her, but choosing not to comment. "You heard me," he said, "I want to take you out on a date. A real date with dinner and a movie and everything."

Beckett took a deep breath to compose herself. "Castle, I-"

"No no no," he said, shushing her, "no excuses, Beckett. I am taking you out. Tomorrow. Wear something pretty."

Beckett glared at him, crossing her arms. "What about your deep-fried Twinkie?"

"My wh-Oh! Meredith?" He shook his head. "No, that's over. She's going back to California and I'm kind of over the whole Twinkie thing. It really is a horrible habit, you know." He smiled softly at her, his blue eyes shining. "So, what do you say? Tomorrow night?"

Kate wanted to say no-well, not really. But she should have said no, because this was not just any guy asking; this was _Richard Castle_. The womanizer. The playboy. The twice-divorced dad. The _dad_ of a teenaged daughter. The son of a former Broadway actress. The man who would let said actress live with him without paying a single dime because that was just who he was. Not to mention her favorite author and her-dare she say it?-friend. Yes, Rick Castle was her friend and her colleague at work and for those reasons alone, she should just say no. But when he was looking at her like that-with so much hope in the deep blue depths-she just couldn't.

"_Fine_," she huffed, forcing herself to sound annoyed, "_one_ date. But don't get used to it, Castle. And _don't_ even think about buying me flowers or anything. I will not be putting out."

Castle chuckled. "I really didn't expect you to." He beamed at her, looking like a little boy on Christmas. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll go to dinner." He tipped his champagne flute to her. "Until tomorrow, Detective." Kate rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile as he disappeared around the corner.

Suddenly, Esposito and Ryan were right beside her. "What did we just hear?" Espo asked her, grinning. "Did Writer Boy just get you to agree to go out with him?"

"Wha-no! He just…he just invited me to dinner because-"

"Because he _likes_ you!" Ryan teased. "Castle likes Beckett!"

"And I bet Miss Beckett likes Castle too! Don't ya, Beckett?" Espo asked.

"Wha-no! Come on, Javi! It's _Castle_! I'm just doing him a favor because he saved my life. No big deal."

"What? Kevin and I have saved your life a dozen times and we never got to go on a date with you!"

"First of all, it's your job. Secondly, ew! No offense guys but you two are like family."

"None taken," Ryan said, "I've already got a girl, anyway."

"Dude, if she blows up, it doesn't count," Javi teased. Ryan glared at him and elbowed him in the arm. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go. We have paperwork to do." She began to walk away with Esposito and Ryan following after her, singing:

"Castle and Beckett sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kate turned around and glared at them. "How old _are_ you guys, anyway?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm seven," Ryan said.

"Six and three-quarters," Javi followed. Kate just grinned and continued walking. The boys continued their song.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Katie with the baby carriage!"

The next night, Kate was practically digging through her closet to find something to wear. She didn't know why it was so hard tonight; it was just _Castle._

And dinner. And a movie. And their first-_only_-date. There was no reason to be so picky about what to wear. So then why was she tossing aside every single blouse and pair of jeans she came across? Why was every single article of clothing she put on so unflattering and inappropriate?

And why the hell was she freaking out about this?

She was Kate Beckett, homicide Detective. She beat criminals' asses on a daily basis. In her wild child days, she'd gotten a tattoo on her ass, pierced her naval, snuck out to go to Brooklyn on school nights, and bought a motorcycle, while completely rebelling against her parents. She'd been arrested a couple of time, too, but for minor things; like graffiti and getting into fights.

But the point was that she had been a badass in her teens. So why did she feel so much like a teen girl right now; the kind that had spent her High School years in her room reading and studying and who'd never been able to speak to a boy, but who'd just been asked out by the star quarterback.

Which was absolutely ridiculous. No way in hell was Richard Castle the equivalent of a high school quarterback. He was more like the class clown. But, she did have to admit, he _was_ ruggedly handsome.

Damn him! Damn him for making her feel this way about him. Damn him for making her so nervous that she might be forced to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe for this date.

Damn him for saving her life.

Kate sighed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and deciding to do what she'd done every morning during her Junior year in High School. She kept her eyes closed and reached out; deciding that the first thing her hand came in touch with would be what she'd wear.

When her hand touched soft, silky fabric she opened her eyes. In her hand she was clutching a plain black dress, with no straps, that would go down to above-knee length. She figured if she paired it was a red scarf and cardigan, it might pass for casual dress. It would also go great with a pair of black heeled sandals she owned. She unhooked the hanger from the bar and walked back into her bedroom, throwing it on her bed. Quickly, she showered and dried her hair, letting it sit a bit damp so that the ends would curl a little bit.

After slipping into the dress and locating a gray, long-sleeved cardigan, she applied some light makeup and tied a red scarf around her neck. Just as she was slipping into her heels, there was a knock at her door.

"Coming!" she yelled as she fastened the strap on her and stood up straight, walking to the door. When she looked through the peep hole, she saw Castle standing there with a potted plant. She rolled her eyes and grinned, schooling her features before opening the door. "I thought I told you no flowers."

Castle grinned cockily. "But this is not flowers; this is Fern."

Kate looked down at the plant. "It's a ficus…"

"Named Fern," he grinned like a little boy and Kate couldn't help her smile.

"Why did you bring me a ficus named Fern?" she asked.

Castle shrugged. "Because you said no flowers. So I brought you a tree."

Kate sighed. "Loopholes…you ever consider being a lawyer?"

"I did, but then I realized that I'd much rather stab myself in the eyes with rusty nails."

Kate shuddered. "Thanks for that visual."

"My pleasure. So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just…you're not bringing _Fern_, are you?"

"Nope. Just tell me where to put her and we can be on our way." Kate could think of a few places where he could stick "Fern" but thought it'd be rude. He did bring her a present, after all. Oh, and he saved her life. He'd probably never let her forget that.

"You can put her in the corner over there," she said, motioning with her hand to a far corner of her apartment. "I just gotta grab my purse."

Castle nodded and deposited Fern in the corner. Kate could swear she told the ficus to be good and go to bed at a respectable hour. She gave him an incredulous look as he walked up to her at the door.

"What?" he said. "Plants like being spoken to. It helps them grow better."

Kate just rolled her eyes and walked out with Castle right behind her.

When they got outside, Kate nearly lost her breath. Right in front of them sat a cherry red Ferrari. "Is that…is that _yours_?" she breathed.

Castle grinned. "Yep," he said, "that's my baby. I call her Sadie."

Beckett lifted and eyebrow. "Sadie?"

"Yeah, like that Beatles song; Sexy Sadie."

Beckett nodded. "Nice car…can I drive?"

Castle shook his head firmly. "Nope. It's my turn now. You just sit back and enjoy the ride." He pressed a button on his key remote and the doors unlocked. Walking up to the car, he opened the door and held out his hand. Kate rolled her eyes and bypassed the hand, slipping into the car and settling down in the soft, comfy leather seats. Castle closed the door firmly behind her before jogging around to sit in the driver's seat.

He started the engine with a purr and swiftly pulled out into the street. As they moved down the blocks towards the restaurant, Kate marveled at Castle's swift driving. She made a comment about it and he grinned proudly. "I guess that means you're gonna let me drive to the scenes more often, huh?"

Beckett scoffed. "In your dreams, Castle."

"Well, actually, in my dreams, I'm not driving the car; we're having-" Kate's hand clasped over his mouth.

"Finish that sentence and I'm getting a cab back," she warned. Castle nodded and she let go of him, feeling her palm tingle with the proximity to his lips. She rubbed the feeling away, though.

The rest of the ride went by in silence and when they pulled up at the movie theater, Kate gave Castle a confused look. "I thought we were going to dinner first," she said.

"Oh, we are," he said, pointing to a storefront about fifty feet away. It was a place called "Lola's Pizza Palace". "I figured you wouldn't go for some candlelit place, ya know. Besides, Lola's makes the best slice on the West Side."

Kate smiled; he really _was _such a caring and considerate man…sometimes. She didn't say anything as he got out and ran around to open her door for her, deciding to just humor him.

He enveloped her hand in his as he pulled her out, warming it in his. Beckett felt a slight shock run down her arm, straight to her spine. She decided that it was probably just a bit of static electricity and that she should just ignore it. But still she didn't let go of his hand as they walked into the pizza place together. Neither did he.

Kate was surprised as they approached what looked to be a Host podium. There was a woman there, with black hair put up into a messy bun and cat-eye glasses, her crystal blue eyes shining behind the thick lenses. "Ricky!" she squealed when she saw him. She came out from her podium and raced into his arms, which he wrapped around her, dropping Kate's hand, immediately.

"Lola!" he greeted back, pulling back. "How are you? How's Harry?"

"He's doing good. Just gotta go on that diet; his cholesterol is _horrible!_" The woman had a Jersey accent and a light, natural tan. She looked over at Kate. "Oh, hello there!" she greeted brightly. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Lola Mastriani, the owner."

Kate smiled warmly. "Kate Beckett. Nice to meet you."

Lola beamed. "Likewise! Ricky, she's a beaut! Such an improvement over the last one! All of them, really!" Castle blushed, his eyes going wide in horror. Lola seemed to realize her mistake. "Oh, well not that there are _so many_!" She said. "In fact there may have only been two, and it's been over a year since Ricky brought anybody here, anyway!" She cleared her throat. "Would you like a booth or a table?"

Castle was too embarrassed to even speak so Kate answered for him. "Either would be just fine," she said. Lola nodded and grabbed two menus before leading them to a table by the window.

They ordered drinks and Lola left them alone to read the menus. When she was gone, Kate dropped her menu and eyed Castle. "So who else have you brought here, exactly?" she asked, trying to make the question sound casual, but her heart was drumming. He'd only brought two other women here, and not in over a year.

Castle blushed. "Well…I…promise you won't take it the wrong way?"

"I swear, Castle," Kate said, rolling her eyes.

Castle took a deep breath. "Meredith and Gina."

Kate's eyes widened and suddenly she wanted to bolt from the restaurant. But she forced herself to stay anchored to her seat as she asked, "Your ex-wives?" as if she didn't already know who they were.

"Yeah, but that's not-I mean…I brought you here because it was convenient. Not because I- I mean not that you're not…I'm just going to stop talking now." He buried his head in the menu and Kate smiled softly at him. Never had she seen Richard Castle at such a loss for words. She nearly laughed out loud but cleared her throat instead, dissipating the laugh in her throat that was threatening to bubble up.

"It's okay, Castle," she said, "I get it." She smiled warmly at him before going back to her menu, her heart thumping loudly in her chest even as she relaxed slightly.

When Lola came back with their drinks, they decided to order a half sausage, half pineapple pizza. Lola scratched down their orders and told them it'd be ready in about twenty minutes, before leaving.

Kate turned back to Castle. "I can't believe you order pineapple on your pizza, Castle. That's so gross."

"Hey! It happens to be delicious and way healthier than your greasy sausage," he came back.

"What can I say, Castle; I'm a girl who likes my sausage." Kate realized what she said too late and blushed furiously, but tried to hide it by taking a sip of her Coke. Castle's jaw dropped but he quickly composed himself, clearing his throat and trying to hide his own smile with his drink.

"You know, I used to take Alexis here when she was a little girl," he said, looking off a little bit, as if seeing it in front of his own eyes. "She used to love reading the menu to me out loud and convincing me to order the strangest toppings, like anchovies and M&Ms. Sometimes Lola would even invite her in the back to help her prepare the dough. She'd return her to me all cover in flour and then Alexis would chase me around the restaurant, trying to cover me with it. She always got me." He laughed, smiling softly at the memory. "But, you know, she got too old for that. We haven't been back here together since she entered High School. Sometimes, I come in here when I'm trying to get inspiration for a new story. Usually Lola's at home, though, taking care of her kids, so we don't get to see each other that often."

Kate smiled. "She seems nice," she said.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, she is. She first opened the store when Alexis was about four years old. I-I took her to see some kids movie down the street once and we were just getting out of the movie and she was all hyped up on candy and soda and she was running ahead of me. I told her to slow down but she didn't listen and ended up tripping over a rock, scraping her knee. Oh, God, you should have heard her. She was screaming bloody murder, tears pouring down her face; it near broke my heart. So I scooped her up and walked into the pizza place to see if they had a first aid kit anywhere. Lola was there, three months pregnant with her first child, Henry, and she practically fell all over herself for Alexis. Getting her a First Aid Kit, a glass of water to calm her down and stroking her hair while I applied the disinfectant. Then she offered us both a free slice. Ever since then, I've been back here whenever I can spare the time. I only brought Meredith and Gina once each. But I don't think you want to hear those stories."

Kate shook her head. "I don't have to." She pointed to the wall, where there were two pictures of Castle with either of his ex-wives. Both with the women holding out their hands, with big fat engagement rings on their left ring fingers.

Castle blushed. "Oh…I almost forgot about those." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, this is where I proposed to both of them. The first time I did it because it was supposed to be special, but then I think I just got lazy when Gina came around."

Kate chuckled. "Such a romantic, Castle," she teased. He smiled back at her, relieved that she wasn't taking this information so seriously.

"Well you know; I do what I can," he wiggled his brows at her and Kate rolled her eyes back.

They kept eye contact for a few moments before being interrupted as a platter was placed in between them.

"One large half-sausage, half-pineapple pizza!" Lola announced.

Kate and Rick quickly looked away from each other, smiling in thanks at Lola, before digging into their slices. They shared small talk over the meal, stealing glances at each other when they thought that the other wasn't looking.

Both were hiding shy smiles and blushes throughout the entire meal.

**Okay, so this is going to be a two-shot. The M-rating will come about in the next chapter, I swear! REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO! Enjoy! ;-D**

**Water and Twinkies Pt. 2**

When they had completely polished off the platter, Kate took out her wallet to pay but Rick stopped her.

"This is on me," he said, reaching into his own pocket and pulling out his platinum Visa.

"Oh, you don't have to," Kate argued, "I mean I'm supposed to be paying you back, aren't I?"

"And you are," Castle assured her. "Letting me pay for dinner and a movie is paying me back." Beckett raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Just humor me," Castle pleaded. She rolled her eyes but put her wallet back into her purse. Castle smiled in thanks, before standing and walking to the front to pay for their dinner. Kate sat there at their table, looking out the window. It was dark out by now, but the street lights bathed the street in a warm glow. She could see couples walking down the street, holding hands, teens in groups, laughing and goofing around, little children holding their parents' hands or being carried on their shoulder. She smiled as one little blue-eyed boy stopped in front of the window and waved at her before making a silly face. She laughed and he beamed up at her as she made a face back. He reminded her so much of Castle, with his floppy brown hair and charming boyish grin. She gave him a little wave as he was led away by his mother. He waved back.

"You ready to go?" Castle said, startling Beckett, who turned to him, wide-eyed and blushing. She wondered how much of that he had seen and how much shit she would get if it turned out he'd seen more than she was comfortable with. But if he saw something, he didn't speak of it and his face gave away nothing. So Kate just pushed away her embarrassment and nodded, standing up and reluctantly taking the arm he offered.

Well, she acted like it was reluctant.

They said goodbye to Lola at the front and she wished them a joyful night, telling them to come back anytime they wished and to bring little "Lexie".

"She's not so little anymore, Lo," Castle had replied, pouting. "My baby girl is getting so big."

"I know," she responded. "They grow up so fast, don't they? But that's okay, Ricky; you can always have _more_." She winked at him and he blushed, pulling Kate out of the small shop as quickly as he possibly could. Kate chose not to comment, knowing that the woman's intentions were good and paying Castle back for before.

They walked in silence to the theater. When they reached the front entrance, Castle turned to her. "So, Miss Beckett," he said, grinning, "what would you like to see?"

Kate perused the title, her brows furrowing as she noticed something. "Castle, all these movies have come out already," she said, "on DVD."

The movie board above their heads advertised four movies, all from the 90' and 21st century; Finding Nemo, The Notebook, Sleepless in Seattle, 10 Things I Hate About You, and Pretty Woman.

Castle grinned. "I know; isn't it great? Every week they show five blockbusters from years past. I've taken Alexis to every kids showing from the time she was two until she turned twelve and decided that she was much too old for kiddie shows." He pouted again and Kate felt a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss it away.

_Where the hell did that come from? Keep yourself in check, Beckett! This is Castle, after all!_

"So what do you feel like seeing now?" Kate asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Lady's choice," Castle said, secretly hoping that she would pick one of the more romantic choices.

She didn't completely disappoint him when she chooses Finding Nemo, though.

Castle bought two adult tickets—with a little ribbing from Kate, questioning if he was sure he shouldn't buy himself a child's ticket—and led her towards the concession stand, loading up on popcorn, soda, and more candy than Kate had ever received on any given Halloween in her life.

It really _was_ like taking a child to the movies. When they shuffled into the movie Kate realized, with embarrassment, that they were the oldest ones there without children of their own. She sighed and her over-exuberant date practically bounded to his seat, picking a row in the very back, where nobody was sitting. Kate nearly turned beet red; he'd chosen the make-out seats.

His excuse was that they had the best view from up there; they wouldn't have to turn up their heads to see the screen and they had plenty of room for all their snacks. Kate just rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him, placing her jumbo Diet Coke (Castle had insisted on Jumbo) in one of the cup holders and picking out her Buncha Crunch and Twizzlers from Castle's vast assortment of sweets.

"You're going to get cavities," she warned, "and I don't want to hear you whining about a toothache when we're at a crime scene."

Castle shrugged. "I'll just floss and brush for an hour tonight; that should fix it."

Kate rolled her eyes and popped a little crunch ball into her mouth.

It wasn't long before the theater darkened and the trailers began for movies that had long been on DVD. When the opening credits for Finding Nemo began Kate nearly peed herself as Castle leaned forward, one hand propping his head up while his elbow rested on his knee. He brought the straw of his drink up to his lips and took a long sip, his wide blue eyes never leaving the screen.

If it weren't for the stubble on his chin, Kate would swear that he was about five years old. Her heart swelled as she realized how cute he really was; she could see all his childlike innocence reflected in his eyes.

But it disappeared after the opening scene, when Coral dies and Marlin is left to take care of Nemo all by himself. His face slowly fell as the scene unfolded and he sat back in his chair, all his boyish innocence gone, aging him instantly and he looked much older than he really was. Kate felt a pang in her heart and suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in comfort, before she even realized what she was doing. She was about to let go when she felt Castle squeeze her back. He turned and smiled at her slightly before going back to the movie.

He didn't let go of her hand until the point in the movie at which Marlin had met Dory, the quirky, blue, amnesiac fish. In an instant his childlike innocence was back and he was laughing along with all the little kids. Kate smiled, watching him for a moment, before turning back to the movie, munching the last of her chocolate and starting on the Twizzlers.

Halfway through the movie Kate was almost surprised when Castle yawned, stretched, and placed his arm around her shoulder. Almost.

"Castle, really?" she said, grinning up at him. Castle glanced down at her, a smile lighting his own features.

"Humor me?" he said. He never thought, in a million years that Kate Beckett, badass NYPD Detective, actually _would_. But she did and she even laid her head on his shoulder. Castle smiled and laid his on hers.

"Tell anybody about this and I _will_ shoot you," she threatened.

Castle chuckled and the vibrations reverberated through her body. "I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered back in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Kate tried to ignore them and focus on the movie and how soft his shoulder felt under her ear. Trying to focus on other things besides Castle's proximity, Kate reached for some popcorn.

At the exact same time as he did. They ended up grabbing each other's hands in the popcorn bucket. Kate slowly lifted her head to find Castle's eyes on her, the blue having turned to dark brown. She felt her heart stutter at the intense look and realized, with a start, that she was still holding his hand in the bucket. She moved to let go but Castle's hand tightened around hers.

"Don't-" he muttered before he could stop himself. Kate's eyes widened and he blushed.

He looked so adorable that Kate just wanted to-

_No! Don't even think about it! This is Castle we're talking about! He's annoying and childish and goofy and sweet and handsome…aw fuck it!_

Kate leaned up then, attaching her lips to his, making Castle's eyes widen in surprise. He was still for only a moment before he whipped his hand out of the bucket, sending it crashing to the floor, and wrapping both arms around Kate's waist, crushing her to his chest. Kate gasped and moaned into his mouth, wrapping her own arms around his neck and practically climbing into his lap to get closer. Suddenly she stiffened and pulled away, stopping him as he attempted to reattach their lips, his eyes adorably foggy with lust.

"Castle," she said, "stop. We shouldn't-"

Castle's eyes widened in panic. "Oh my God, Kate! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-" Kate stopped him with her finger on his lips.

"Shh," she said, soothingly, "it's okay. But we shouldn't be doing this in a children's movie…"

Castle's eyes widened, not because he'd just remembered they might be potentially scarring young minds but because of the message Kate was sending him; she wanted to find somewhere a little more _private_ to continue this….whatever _this_ was.

He stood up immediately, placing Kate on the ground and pulling on her hand. "I've seen this one a million times anyway, he murmured as he pulled her out. Kate laughed as she followed him out.

When they reached the street, Castle stopped and pulled Kate flush against him again, attacking her mouth with his. She moaned and melted against him, relief washing over her as she finally gave into him. It had been a full month of him hitting on her and sending her those looks, making her stomach clench with want even while she steadfastly refused to give into him, as much as she wanted him back.

But now, now she was giving in to him and it felt _fantastic_! The way his tongue slid over hers in her mouth, as if he were drinking her in. The way his fingers rubbed patterns on her lower back, moving dangerously close to her ass. The way his stubble rubbed against her cheek, sending tiny pinpricks to her core. Her entire body was on fire under his touch and she wanted _more._

When they pulled back to catch their breath, foreheads leaning against each other, Kate's hazel-green eyes looked up into his dark, lust-fogged ones. "Castle," she gasped, "apartment…need you…now."

Castle nodded. "Alexis and Mother are at mine," he responded, his lips brushing her jaw, fleetingly.

"We can go to mine," she gasped. "No roommates, remember?"

Castle nodded and pulled away, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the Ferrari. He opened her door and practically shoved her inside, sprinting to his own and revving the engine as soon as he got in, barely strapping in his seatbelt as he pulled out of his space.

When they were halfway there, he placed his hand on Kate's thigh, rubbing dangerously close to the apex of her legs. Kate let him, her legs opening wider for his hand. Castle took his invitation and shoved his hand under her dress, nearly swerving off the road as he finally felt how wet she was for him. Castle groaned as Kate whimpered and bucked her hips into his hand.

"God, you're going to kill us both!" he grumbled.

"Don't blame me for your inadequate driving skills. Now you know why I don't let you drive." Kate's movements contradicted her criticism as she continued to rub against his hand. Castle pulled it away, focusing on the road. He jumped when Kate reached out and grabbed his cock through his jeans, grinning evilly as he jumped in his seat. "Little jumpy there, Castle?" she purred.

Castle was shocked! Who was this sex kitten grabbing his crotch and where was the serious Detective he'd gotten so used to over the last few weeks; the one that rolled her eyes at all his jokes and only smiled on special occasions. Not that he missed that Beckett so much; he much preferred the giggling, sparkly-eyed Kate and hoped that he would be seeing a lot of her in the foreseeable future.

Castle grabbed Kate's hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing the back of her hand up to his lips and kissing it, rendering her speechless.

Kate gasped when she felt the warmth of his lips on the back of her hand, his velvety tongue slipping out to touch the smooth skin of her hand. Kate felt like jumping him right there and then, but restrained herself until he pulled into the underground garage of her apartment building.

"Here we a-" Rick was unable to finish his sentence as Kate launched herself at him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and rubbing up against him. He shuddered as her hand moved down to squeeze his crotch again, nearly coming in his pants when she began to rock her pelvis against it.

He stopped her with both hands on her waist, pushing her away slightly, smiling softly as she let out a small growl.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" he asked, incredulously.

Kate pouted. "No, but I will bite you if you don't fuck me already."

Castle groaned at her harsh language and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I plan on _both_ of those things happening tonight." He bit down on her earlobe and grinned as she visibly shivered in his lap.

Then he moved her off of him, unbuckling his seatbelt and practically falling out of the car as Kate did the same thing on her side. They met in front of the Ferrari, grabbing each other and attaching their lips once more. Castle turned Kate so that she was leaning against the hood of the car while he ground his hips into hers, making them both moan, the sound reverberating around the empty parking garage.

Kate wrapped one of her legs around his waist, moaning as the bulge in his jeans came in contact with her core. "God, Castle," she moaned, rubbing against herself. Suddenly, she stiffened and her breathing stopped for a moment as she squeezed him, her entire body going limp against him. Castle's eyes widened.

"Did you just-?"

"Shut up, Castle, and get me inside," she ordered, gruffly.

"Get you inside or get inside you?" Castle asked with a little eyebrow wiggle. Beckett reached down and grabbed his crotch again, making him gasp.

"Both," she ground out, "now come on!" She pushed him away enough to move out from under him before grabbing the waistband of his jeans and pulling him out of the garage, towards the elevator.

They'd barely closed the door to Kate's apartment before Castle was ripping off her cardigan and scarf and pulling down the top of her dress, baring her breasts to his hungry eyes.

"No bra, Beckett?" he growled, attaching his lips to one stiff nub, running his tongue around it. Kate moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, leaning back against the wall as he continued his attack on her breasts.

"Built in…support," she gasped. Castle nodded and the movement made his stubble rub against the sensitive underside of her breast. "God, _Castle_!" she ground out.

Castle grinned, looking up at her, that boyish light back in his eyes. "Just Castle will be fine," he said, cheekily. "I know it's easy to get us confused, but-"

"Shut. Up," she ground out. "And fuck me."

Castle moaned and went back to her breasts, his hands going around her back and locating his zipper, tugging it down and pulling away to let the dress pool at her feet. Beckett stepped out of it, still in her heels as Castle's eyes raked over her body from head to toe, taking in the tiny black lace thong. He groaned at the sight.

"You were wearing _that_ the entire night?" he rumbled, feeling his pants tighten further.

Beckett smirked. "Well I didn't exactly change my underwear during the movie, Castle," she laughed. "Besides, I couldn't have panty lines, could I?" She smirked at him, shivering internally as his eyes darkened.

Suddenly she was being lifted in the air and hoisted over his shoulder, squealing as he carried her towards the bedroom. "Castle! Put me down!" she laughed, but he was determined.

When they got into her bedroom, her threw her down on the bed, standing in front of her as he removed his shirt and undershirt. As he moved down to his belt Kate's hands stopped him. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and said, "Let me."

She unbuckled his belt in lightning speed, pulling it through the belt loops with a whooshing sound and tossing it aside as she tackled his zipper, sliding it down smoothly and reaching right in to pull out his cock.

Castle nearly jumped out of his skin and her slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking it twice before pulling down his boxers and letting his pants slip to the ground, letting his impressive erection break free of the constraints. Beckett's eyes widened at the size of it. It wasn't the biggest she'd ever seen, but it _was_ the biggest she'd ever had…or was going to have, anyway.

She didn't wait another second to place her mouth around it, running her tongue along the underside of his cock before swirling it around the head, moaning around him. Castle groaned and ran his fingers through her short red hair, retraining himself from pulling her further down his cock.

Beckett's head began to bob up and down on it as she took him deeper and deeper, making Castle groan and unconsciously buck into her mouth.

"Beckett," he ground out, "you have to stop that or I'm not going to last much longer." He pushed her head away from his cock, almost coming when she let out a dissatisfied mewling sound that was so goddamn sexy…

Castle stepped away to take a couple of deep breaths before he narrowed his eyes at her. Beckett was leaning back on her elbows, a sly smile on her lips. Her breasts were pushing out towards him, the nipples upturned and hard, straining in his direction.

Castle's eyes darkened at the sight, aching to taste the sweet and supple skin again, but he had a better idea.

Stepping out of his jeans, Castle stalked towards her, getting on his knees and grabbing hold of the tiny scrap of lace.

"I really hope these aren't your favorite pair," he growled as he ripped them off of her, making Kate gasp. "I'll buy you a million more pairs of they are." Before she could respond, his mouth was on her, his tongue entering her swiftly as her elbows gave out beneath her and she bucked into his mouth.

"Gah, Castle," she moaned, shoving one hand into his hair and pulling. Castle growled, sending shockwaves through her body, but she did not let go.

His tongue circled her clit and he pinned her to the bed with his hands on her hips, keeping her from bucking into his mouth again as the rough texture of his tongue rasped over her clit. Kate whimpered and moaned and begged. For what she was not even sure.

Then, with his tongue still circling her clit, Castle shoved one finger, knuckle-deep, into her core, making her jump slightly. She moaned his name and nearly cried it when he shoved a second, then a third finger inside her. He continued to suck and nip at her clit as his finger pumped hard and fast inside of her, still when he felt her beginning to clench around them, pulling them in further. Castle licked her clit furiously as she came, screaming his name. He helped her down from her high by stroking her lightly, lapping at her juices with his tongue and pulling his finger out slowly as she came back to Earth, panting and boneless.

Kate gazed down her body at him, trying to catch her breath. She nearly lost it again when she saw him stick him fingers in his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick her juices off of them. She moaned and reached down to pull him on top of her, ridding him of his boxers as they moved further up her bed.

When Kate's head was finally resting on her pillow, Castle resting on his elbows above her, both of them butt-naked, him finally about to enter her, he paused.

"Wait," he gasped as she stroked him. "Protection."

Kate shook her head. "Don't need it," she said, "I'm clean and I'm on the pill."

"I'm clean too but…the pill fails. Alexis is proof of that." He grunted as she stroked him again.

"My period was three days ago, Castle," she said, "so I'm not ovulating, anyway. I can't get pregnant right now. So please…just _fuck_ me."

Castle groaned and, without any more hesitation, he entered her swiftly and deeply, groaning and nearly falling on top of her once he was buried. Kate whimpered, biting down on his neck at the feeling of finally, _finally_ feeling complete. She wrapped her legs around his waist and encouraged him to move inside of her.

And he did.

Castle set a slow rhythm at first, pulling out all the way before bottoming out, making Kate moan every single time. But soon she was moving her hips against him, trying to make him go faster and his control began to slip further and further away until it was completely gone.

Then he started pounding. Rick growled as he began moving hard and fast inside of Kate, pounding his hips against hers, making her scream and shout. "Yes! Oh God, yes! Right there! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Castle, right there! Oh, fuck me! Oh God! FUCK!" Castle went faster at her harsh language, stopping for a moment to get on his knees between her legs, pulling her legs over his shoulders, sliding into her deeper than before, pounding harder into her, making her scream out until her voice got hoarse. Kate writhes against him, grasping the sheets in one hand and squeezing a breast in the other, moaning and calling his name. Soon she spasms around him, her inner walls clenching him and pulling him impossibly deeper inside of her. Castle stays still, clenching his jaw to hold back his own release, searching his mind for disturbing images to keep himself from going over.

His mother in a bikini. Ryan in a bikini. Esposito in a bikini. Montgomery in a bikini.

That last one does it for him and even softens him slightly, but he regains the hardness as her wetness surrounds him.

Castle pulls out, gaining a whimper from Kate, and leans down to kiss her lips, before gently turning her over onto her stomach. Kate is unable to lift onto her hands on knees so he waits patiently, rubbing her back soothingly while she regains her bearings.

Soon Beckett is in control of her muscles again and lifts up on her hands, placing her knees on the bed one at a time. Castle smiles and places a soft kiss on her spine before positioning himself at her entrance. "You ready?" he asked. Beckett nodded and moved her ass back so that her pussy lips rubbed against his cock. Castle groaned and slowly slid into her, losing his breath at the tight, wet fit. He leaned forward, laying his head on her back.

"My God you're amazing," he gasped. Kate chuckled and turned her head, reaching around to pull his face to hers, kissing his lips softly.

"You're not too bad yourself, Castle," she responded, winking. Castle groaned and began pumping into her, moving her hips to reflect his movements, slamming them together. He felt his balls slapping against her ass, making his gasp and groan as he pounded into her. He reached around with one hand to take one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Kate called out, arching into his hand as her hips slammed back into him.

Suddenly, Castle pulled her flush against him, his hands grasping her breasts in his hands. The change in angle was her undoing and she came for a fourth time. Castle still held on, nearly at the edge but holding out for one more from her. He turned Kate over so that she was facing him, settled in his lap, his cock still buried deep inside of her. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck bouncing up and down, bringing him and herself hurtling towards their next orgasm. Rick helped her along by nibbling on her breasts, bringing one hand down to where they were joined to flick a thumb over her clit.

Kate screamed through her next orgasm and Castle grunted through his, collapsing back on the bed, Kate's body draped over his, their sexes still connected.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, their bodies sticking together from sweat. Kate's short hair was on end, sticking up at odd angles from Castle running his fingers through it. Castle smiled lazily.

"You look adorable after sex," he murmured, reaching up to stroke her cheek. Kate smiled softly back at him.

"You look pretty damn cute yourself, Castle," she said, grinning. Castle beamed, looking so much like a little boy Kate mused that she might get arrested for statutory rape.

Castle ran his hand down her body, resting it on her ass. "You're always adorable," he said, softly, "and sexy. And gorgeous. God, how did you get so perfect?"

"Kate is fine," Beckett joked. "And I dunno. I guess I was just born that way." She grinned at him and he leaned up to kiss her lips.

"Funny, too," he said, "and smart. And extraordinary. There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe you, Kate Beckett."

Kate blushed and buried her face in his chest. She knew this would happen if she slept with a writer. He was an artist like any other and he was bound to be sensitive in some way, and make her feel special somehow. This time it just happened to be with his words.

The next words were out of her mouth before she stopped herself. "I'm not a Twinkie then, am I?"

Castle's hand paused momentarily where it had been rubbing up and down her back and Kate immediately wished that she had kept her mouth shut. Before she could take it back, however, Castle's hand resumed its trails up and down her spine and he nodded.

"You're _definitely_ not a Twinkie, Kate Beckett," he said, thoughtfully. "You, my dear sweet Detective, are water."

Kate furrowed her brow. "Boring and tastless?"

Castle shook his head furiously. "Not at all!" he said. "You're water because you're everywhere, in everything. Because you're needed to survive. Because I crave you and I need you almost all the time. The only time I don't crave you is when you're with me, like this I guess. And I'll never be able to get enough of you. You're the exact opposite of a Deep-Fried Twinkie. You mean so much more to me."

Kate just stared at him. She should be running. She should be jumping up off of him and running straight to the door, never mind that she's naked or that this is _her_ apartment. She should be running away from him, getting as far away from him as possible, like she'd done to all her past lovers since her mother was murdered and that damn wall went up.

But, surprisingly, she couldn't find that wall anymore where Castle was concerned. It'd been only one month-one _long_ month of him annoying her and of her wanting to shoot him while at the same time wanting to fuck him senseless-and somehow he'd climbed that wall and was standing on the other side, holding her hand.

And he'd just told her that she meant more to him than his first wife, the woman who'd given him the daughter that he so adored. The woman who had first convinced him that marriage was worth it, but then completely let him down (she made a mental note to ask him about that later.) The woman who he'd shared his bad with just a few days ago but he insisted meant no more to him than just a hook up.

This thought prompted her next question. "What about your love for Deep-Fried Twinkies?"

"I'll go off them for good as long as I can have as much water as I need or want ever again." He looked at her expectantly and she grinned at him.

"In that case…do you feel thirsty, Castle?" she asked, coyly.

Castle gave her a naughty grin. "Absolutely _parched_," he replied, turning them over, going for round two.

**REVIEWS!**

**P.S. I'm thinking about starting two fics. One is an AU about Kate and Rick meeting when Kate becomes Rick's nanny (after he reluctantly decides to get one for four-year-old Alexis) while paying off her student loans one Summer.**

**The other is a series of one shots that I'll called Missed Moments about how each episode could have taken a M-rated path. **

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
